


The Flash - Mad Lib

by GachMoBrea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: :), Fun, Funny, Gen, I dare you to do this., Interactive, Interactive Fan Fiction!, NOT a very long Story, OOC, mad lib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: It's the game "MAD LIB!" for the show "The Flash"!!!If you already know how "Mad Lib" works, then (Good!) you can skim over the directions. If not, (you poor bored person during a long car ride) just follow along with the directions and you'll be fine.....Chapter 1 - DirectionsChapter 2 - Fill InChapter 3 - An Example of a Filled In Piece





	1. Directions

First Step: Get a Piece of Paper & a Pencil (or Pen, or Marker, or Crayon, or if you're especially whimsical: paint & brush). OR, you can open up a document on WordPad, or Notebook, or whatever you use to write electronically.

　

^- Do you have your paper & writing implement ready? (Or an electronic one?)

* Are you sure?

* Don't lie to me.

* This will all be pointless and make no sense if you have not yet fulfilled the First Step.

* Last chance to be sure.

* This is the very, very last chance.

* Okay, I'm forced to believe you now...

 

Second Step: Write a word that fills in the following requests. (Examples/Ex. are given to help prevent confusion.)

1) A speed. (Ex: Slowly)

2) An action. (Ex. Danced)

3) Place. (Ex. Pet Store)

4) Name of a villain. Made up or already existing from the Show. (Ex. Captain Cold)

5) Action. It's best if it is a different one, but that isn't a rule, you can do what you want. (Ex. Cuddling)

6) Object. (Ex. Baby Alligator)

7) Question Word. (Ex. When)

8) Action. (Ex. Cried)

9) Descriptive Word. (Ex. Wavering)

10) Nickname. (Ex. Lightning Bug)

11) Choose - "Can" or "Cannot" (Ex. Can)

12) Action. (Ex. Paint)

13) Object. (Ex. Horse)

14) Action. (Ex. Wave)

15) Day of the Week. (Ex. Friday)

16) Short phrase. (Ex. "I love you.")

17) Vehicle/Mode of Transport. (Ex. Bicycle)

 

***DONE!*** Next Page!


	2. Fill in the Blanks (Numbers, Actually)

NOW, using the Number Prompt (Or just go in order) Fill in the Blanks to read YOUR NEW STORY!!!

　

The Story

　

Barry (1) dressed as The Flash and (2) to the (3) where a silent alarm was going off. (4) was (5) a/an (6) right in the middle of the place!

"Hey!" the hero shouted. "(7) did you get that?"

The criminal (8) at the other's (9) voice. "What's your problem, (10)?"

"You (11) have that. Unless you (12) a (13), of course." The speedster tells the villain.

"Fine!" The foe puts the thing away with a (14). "I will defeat you on (15)."

"(16)." Says Barry.

"Okay." Replies the criminal before escaping on a/an (17).

 


	3. Example Fill In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what it might look like...

Barry SLOWLY dressed as The Flash and DANCED to the PET STORE where a silent alarm was going off. CAPTAIN COLD was CUDDLING a BABY ALIGATOR right in the middle of the place!

"Hey!" The hero shouted. "WHEN did you get that?"

The criminal CRIED at the other's WAVERING voice. "What's your problem, LIGHTNING BUG?"

"You CAN have that. Unless you PAINT a HORSE, of course." The speedster tells the villain.

"Fine!" The foe puts the thing away with a WAVE. "I will defeat you on FRIDAY."

"I LOVE YOU." Says Barry.

"Okay." Replies the criminal before escaping on a BICYCLE.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How did you do? Did you laugh? Did you roll your eyes? Did you cry because this was so terribly awful that you're now desperate for ANYTHING with a modicum of worthwhile material?
> 
> (*I own nothing.*)


End file.
